<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Possum by vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946570">The Little Possum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37'>vanilla_villain37 (van1lla_v1lla1n)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>little bits (reylo) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Curses, Drabble, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff and Crack, Happily Ever After, Hints of gingerrose, Shapeshifting, Witches, background stormpilot, kind of, possums</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:26:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/van1lla_v1lla1n/pseuds/vanilla_villain37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At her birthday barbecue, Rey finds out her friendly backyard possum is maybe not quite what he seemed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>little bits (reylo) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Little Possum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderblimp/gifts">murderblimp</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Rated M because I say "fuck" a lot and I can't help it. And also there's a naked dude? I don't know.</p><p>A cracky possumlo AU literally no one asked for (at least not intentionally 😂)</p><p>Thanks to lothkat for her amazing comments and especially for the one that spurred this &lt;3</p><p>Opening "please" possum art by written_under 💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Rey groaned and stretched her legs out under the patio table, relaxing back into her chair. Poe was making some obnoxious joke about vegans, trying to rile her up, but she was so content—full from her veggie burger and a little buzzed from the beer—that she couldn’t be bothered to respond. Poe pouted, looked around the table for someone else to call him on his joke, and Finn patted him on the back.</p><p>In the dusk light Rey saw a dark shape skittering across the top of her wooden fence.</p><p>Finn said, “Rey, is that another possum? I offered to get you a trap weeks ago.”</p><p>Rey said, “Nah, it’s probably the same guy. He hasn’t been around in a while.” She lolled her head to look over where the possum had frozen on the fence and called out to it, “Hey, fella! Long time, no see.”</p><p>Hux sneered. “Disgusting. Those things are hotbeds of disease.”</p><p>Rose said, “That’s a myth, dude. Get your facts straight before you’re a dick.” Hux glared at her. Rey smirked though—Hux had had the hots for Rose for months, and Rey thought he secretly delighted in Rose putting him in his place.</p><p>Poe said, “It’s really not healthy though, Rey. Even if it’s not a hotbed of disease or whatever. Still a pest. Let us take care of it for you.”</p><p>“I can take care of it just fine myself, thanks. My house, my pest, my rules,” she said, and rolled herself up out of her lawn chair. She stepped slowly toward the possum, holding out the back of her hand, like it was a puppy that might want to sniff her. As she neared the possum sat up on its haunches, its pink tail twitching to the side and its little nose scrunching up. But it didn’t hiss.</p><p>When she got close enough the possum reached out and grasped Rey’s finger with a tiny paw. She wanted to squeal in delight, but she didn’t want to startle it. She murmured, “Hi, little guy.” It pulled her hand closer to it and sniffed her finger, gave it a tentative lick.</p><p>Finn said quietly from the table, “Rey, what is it doing? What are <em>you</em> doing?” She waved her free hand behind her to quiet him.</p><p>The possum dropped her finger and reached both hands up toward her face, like a child asking to be picked up. Hoping she was interpreting its intentions correctly, she slowly lifted her hands toward its little armpits, and when she picked it up it immediately clutched her shoulder and nuzzled her ear.</p><p>Poe said, “Rey, what in the absolute fuck? You can’t just go picking up wild animals!” Finn whispered at him furiously: “Shut up! Don’t startle it!”</p><p>Rey said to the possum, “Aren’t you a sweetie?” It nosed at her cheek, and she said, “My, does somebody want a smooch?” Distantly she heard the screech of metal chair legs on concrete, but she was already turning her face toward the possum. She kissed it gently on the snout, and it blinked up at her blearily.</p><p>Hux was blathering on about diseases again, but Rey was distracted by the change in the possum’s face. Its eyes were growing less beady, deepening to a warm brown; its snout shrinking down; its wiry fur softening; its weight growing heavier in her arms.</p><p>With a yelp she dropped the creature, blinking hard as she recoiled, and when she opened her eyes there stood in front of her a man, fully formed—and fully naked, she noted. Looking not at all like a possum and in fact very much like a Disney prince. His long shiny hair blew gracefully in the wind. The backyard, silent. Not even Poe had any smart comments for this one.</p><p>The man took her hands and said, “Thank you, good god. I am so fucking relieved. I thought I’d never find someone willing to kiss a possum. Really, the witch’s specifications were almost impossible.”</p><p>“You . . . what?” Rey said. She was trying very hard not to blush, feeling overall very confused by this man’s sudden appearance in her backyard combined with his warm hands holding hers and his general state of dishabille.</p><p>“The specifications? I was cursed. Not only did I have to find someone willing to kiss a possum, but they had to be someone willing to do it publicly, no matter what their friends said about it. Something about true selflessness, or true kindness, or whatever. Some fairy-tale bullshit.”</p><p>Rey narrowed her eyes. “You’re honestly trying to tell me you were cursed and also complain about ‘fairy-tale bullshit’ at the same time?”</p><p>The man shrugged. He kissed her hands, looked into her eyes, and said again, “Thank you. You are truly selfless, and truly kind. My name is Ben. May I borrow some clothes?”</p><p>Rey turned to see four speechless faces gaping at her. She shrugged at them and walked inside, with Ben, the naked former possum, trailing behind her.</p><p>Inside, she handed him her largest pair of hand-me-down sweatpants and a stretched-out t-shirt.</p><p>She said, “So now you’re un-cursed? Back to normal?”</p><p>“Well, there was also something about a few months’ selfless labor for my savior and maybe another kiss of true something-or-other down the road, but we can talk about that later.”</p><p>Rey stared at him and decided she’d had enough shock for the day, and maybe it was better if she didn’t think about what all that meant just yet.</p><p>She sat Ben down at the table with her friends, handed him a leftover burger and a beer, and settled in with her friends to hear about his curse. They gasped and laughed in turn until her friends got tired and went home. That night, as Rey lay in bed, with Ben tucked in safely on her couch, she thought it was definitely the weirdest birthday she’d ever had, but also the funnest.</p><p>And they lived weirdly and happily ever after.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My sweet frond <a href="https://twitter.com/written_under">Written_Under</a> has made us amazing art! These three of post-possum Ben dressed in Rey's clothes are by her and so is the possum above!! pls go tell her how talented she is on Twitter 💕</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>